yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall
-돌풍의 오로시 | pt_name = Asanegra - Oroshi, a Rajada de Vento | es_name = Alanegra - Oroshi la Borrasca | ja_name = － のオロシ | romaji_name = Burakku Fezā - Toppū no Oroshi | trans_name = Black Feather - Oroshi the Squall | image = BlackwingOroshitheSquall-LED3-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Winged Beast | type2 = Tuner | level = 1 | atk = 400 | def = 600 | passcode = 73652465 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Condition, Trigger | lore = If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall" once per turn this way. If this card is sent to the GY as a Synchro Material: You can target 1 monster on the field; change that target's battle position. | fr_lore = Si vous contrôlez un monstre "Aile Noire" ("Aile Noire - Oroshi" exclu), vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement cette carte (depuis votre main). Vous ne pouvez Invoquer Spécialement "Aile Noire - Oroshi" qu'une fois par tour de cette façon. Si cette carte est envoyée au Cimetière comme Monstre-Matériel de Synchro : vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre sur le Terrain ; changez la position de combat de la cible. | de_lore = Falls du ein „Schwarzflügel‟-Monster außer „Schwarzflügel - Oroshi die Sturmbö‟ kontrollierst, kannst du diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung (von deiner Hand) beschwören. Du kannst „Schwarzflügel - Oroshi die Sturmbö‟ nur einmal pro Spielzug auf diese Art als Spezialbeschwörung beschwören. Falls diese Karte als Synchromaterialmonster auf den Friedhof gelegt wird: Du kannst 1 Monster auf dem Spielfeld wählen; ändere die Kampfposition des gewählten Ziels. | it_lore = Se controlli un mostro "Alanera" diverso da "Alanera - Oroshi la Burrasca", puoi Evocare Specialmente questa carta (dalla tua mano). Puoi Evocare Specialmente "Alanera - Oroshi la Burrasca" una sola volta per turno in questo modo. Se questa carta viene mandata al Cimitero come Mostro Materiale Synchro: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro sul Terreno; cambia la posizione di quel bersaglio. | pt_lore = Se você controlar um monstro "Asanegra" diferente de "Asanegra - Oroshi, a Rajada de Vento", você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Especial (da sua mão). Você só pode Invocar "Asanegra - Oroshi, a Rajada de Vento" por Invocação-Especial uma vez por turno desta forma. Se este card for enviado para o Cemitério como um Monstro Matéria Sincro: você pode escolher 1 monstro no campo; mode a posição de batalha do alvo. | es_lore = Si controlas un monstruo "Alanegra" que no sea "Alanegra - Oroshi la Borrasca", puedes Invocar esta carta de Modo Especial (desde tu mano). Sólo puedes Invocar de Modo Especial a "Alanegra - Oroshi la Borrasca" una vez por turno de esta forma. Si esta carta es mandada al Cementerio como un Monstruo Material de Sincronía: puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo en el Campo; cambia la posición de batalla de ese objetivo. | ja_lore = 「 － のオロシ」の①の方法による特殊召喚は１ターンに１度しかできない。①：自分フィールドに「 － のオロシ」以外の「 」モンスターが存在する場合、このカードは手札から特殊召喚できる。②：このカードがS素材として墓地へ送られた場合、フィールドのモンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターの表示形式を変更する。 | ko_lore = "BF(블랙 페더)-돌풍의 오로시"의 ①의 방법에 의한 특수 소환은 1턴에 1번밖에 할 수 없다. ① : 자신 필드에 "BF(블랙 페더)-돌풍의 오로시" 이외의 "BF(블랙 페더)" 몬스터가 존재할 경우, 이 카드는 패에서 특수 소환할 수 있다. ② : 이 카드가 싱크로 소재로서 묘지로 보내졌을 경우, 필드의 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터의 표시 형식을 변경한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ja_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Blackwing | supports_archetypes = Blackwing | action = * Activates from your Graveyard * Applies effect when used as Synchro Material * Changes Battle Positions | summoning = * Special Summons itself from your hand * Special Summon by its own condition once per turn | database_id = 11172 }}